


the world is brighter than the sun now that you are here

by rorywilliaws



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Internal Monologue, Love, THERE IS NO TEARS HERE, i actually have written something happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4494417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And then, there was Rose. She was so pretty and innocent. The light she carried inside blinded him, but also guided him out of his own darkness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world is brighter than the sun now that you are here

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [brighter than the sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4272384) by [rorywilliaws](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rorywilliaws/pseuds/rorywilliaws). 



> It's a translation from my work on portuguese, which has almost the same name (actually, the title here was its title, but i changed). Any mistake is explained with the fact that i don't speak english that well. Maybe I will never speak. A girl can dream, though.

Every time he saw her, he smiled the bigger and best smile he had. Rose Tyler, after all the pain and loss, was the most beautiful thing he has ever had in his life.

 

Now he was alone in the universe. His whole kind was eradicated and the blood stained his hands, the fault was heavy on his shoulders. It was necessary, he knew... Or, at least, tried to convice himself. Was it really the only way?

 

How many children died that day in Gallifrey?

 

And then, there was Rose. She was so pretty and innocent. The light she carried inside blinded him, but also guided him out of his own darkness. Rose had helped his last body to overcome all that grief, to see that there still were beautiful things in the universe (she being, through his eyes, the greatest ever). He could still be good and kind, save people and little kids.

 

Now, on his tenth incarnation, Rose continued to be a lighthouse and a consciousness. She herself wasn’t aware of all the bright light she carried, but he knew. The Doctor always knows.

 

And he wanted to be good. He wanted to show her all the most breathtaking things and places, and be all extraordinary himself, for her. Rose Tyler made him wish that he could be a better person, the better in the universe, so he could be worthy of the love he felt for her and hope to be reciprocate.

 

He wanted to smooth his rough edges, be as nice and gentle as possible, to teach her everything he knew (or almost so) and to protect her from all the evil, no matter what. As long as his hearts beat and the oxigen fill his lungs, he would love her. And even when it didn’t anymore, he would love her anyway.

 

Love is endless, it endures till the end of all. Love is a promisse. Until the last molecule fluttuating into the infinite outer space, love will last.

 

Rose Tyler, so, however human and fragile, was forever. And he would always swell himself with joy when remebering her.

 

But, now, he didn’t need to remember her, because she was just in front of him.

 

 - Where are we going now? – she inquired with that gorgeous dazzling smile that only she had.

 

 - To wherever you fancy, there is no bonderies for us. – for her, he could rearrange the stars, if it were her wish.

 

Even if he could never spoke those votes, he would love her evermore, he already knew it. This love was heavy on his chest, but also gave him hope, because Rose Tyler was, for him, perpetually, a synonym of faith.

 

For her, he would be a better man.

**Author's Note:**

> Once in a while, I reread searching for typos, but if you find any and are kind enough to notify me, I'll be very happy.  
> Thank you anyone who read, it was the loveliest thing ever.


End file.
